beta_changesfandomcom-20200213-history
MS-DOS:2.11:Kaypro 16 OEM/Autoload/disk08/RST2.OVR
REPORTTUTOR 2nd file. Strings 0xD-0x22 Report name: PRACTICE 0x26-0x38 File name: PRODUCTS 0x3C-0x56 Number of columns used: 009 0x14C-0x184 CURSOR: ^A=left item ^F=right item 0x18B-0x1D5 RETURN=enter selection ^K=remove/restore message below 0x2CD-0x2E4 Your field choices are: 0x2EB-0x2F1 PRODUCT 0x2F5-0x2FD WHOLESALE 0x301-0x306 RETAIL 0x30A-0x30E STOCK 0x315-0x327 You have selected: 0x32E-0x336 ________ 0x439-0x43A /\ 0x440-0x445 < ** > 0x44B-0x44E \/\/ 0x456-0x483 Super! You selected PRODUCTS with no trouble. 0x489-0x4B6 And we've moved to the Field Selection Screen. 0x4CA-0x4F4 There's your file name--in the Status Line. 0x4FB-0x529 "Number of columns used" refers to the width of 0x530-0x55D your report. As you can see RGEN has allotted 0x563-0x580 9 columns for the left margin. 0x699-0x6A0 PRODUCTS 0x712-0x72C Number of columns used: 009 0x7F7-0x81B PRODUCTS Number of columns used: 009 0x824-0x825 /\ 0x82C-0x831 < ** > 0x838-0x83B \/\/ 0x84C-0x86A You're ready to tell RGEN which 0x870-0x897 fields you want included on your report. 0x8AB-0x8E3 Selecting a field is like selecting a file--you just move 0x8E9-0x91F the cursor to the field you want and then press RETURN. 0x970-0x971 /\ 0x977-0x97C < ** > 0x982-0x985 \/\/ 0x98B-0x9A1 To produce this report, 0x9A7-0x9BE choose the PRODUCT field 0x9C4-0x9C9 first. 0xAA8-0xAD5 PRODUCT STOCK WHOLESALE RETAIL 0xAE1-0xB0E ------- ----- --------- ------ 0xB1A-0xB47 BODKINS 46 325.68 651.36 0xB53-0xB80 GADGETS 214 43.95 87.90 0xB8C-0xBB9 GIZMOS 136 129.15 258.30 0xBC5-0xBF2 WHATSITS 134 135.55 271.10 0xBFE-0xC2B WIDGETS 155 99.98 199.96 0xD63-0xD90 PRODUCT STOCK WHOLESALE RETAIL 0xD9C-0xDC9 ------- ----- --------- ------ 0xDD5-0xE02 BODKINS 46 325.68 651.36 0xE0E-0xE3B GADGETS 214 43.95 87.90 0xE47-0xE74 GIZMOS 136 129.15 258.30 0xE80-0xEAD WHATSITS 134 135.55 271.10 0xEB9-0xEE6 WIDGETS 155 99.98 199.96 0xF88-0xFC6 WHOLESALE RETAIL STOCK 0x1065-0x106A Press 0x106D-0x1073 RETURN 0x1076-0x1090 to choose the PRODUCT field 0x10DC-0x10FC Select PRODUCT by pressing RETURN 0x111C-0x1121 RETURN 0x1143-0x114A PRODUCT 0x1171-0x117A __________ 0x118D-0x118E /\ 0x1194-0x1199 < ** > 0x119F-0x11A2 \/\/ 0x11B6-0x11E5 When you pressed RETURN, the PRODUCT field moved 0x11EB-0x1214 from the Choice list to the Selected list. 0x121A-0x1248 RGEN is patiently awaiting your next selection. 0x130B-0x1311 Choose 0x1314-0x1318 STOCK 0x13FE-0x141E Look for this wording in the menu 0x1424-0x1439 RETURN=enter selection 0x1443-0x1462 Use the cursor movement commands 0x1468-0x1475 ^A and ^F. 0x14AB-0x14C9 You can only go right from here 0x1540-0x155D You can only go left from here 0x1591-0x15AD Please select the STOCK field 0x15E0-0x15E9 STOCK 0x15F9-0x1604 ____________ 0x161B-0x161C /\ 0x1622-0x1627 < ** > 0x162D-0x1630 \/\/ 0x17DE-0x1815 Smooth job! So far you've selected two fields. And you 0x181B-0x184F have two fields left. Go ahead and choose them both. 0x1861-0x1867 Press 0x186A-0x186F RETURN 0x1872-0x1879 RETURN 0x18FE-0x191F Press RETURN to select this field. 0x1955-0x1961 WHOLESALE 0x19A2-0x19AD ____________ 0x19B5-0x19BC RETURN 0x198F-0x19C4 RETURN 0x1A4C-0x1A6D Press RETURN to select this field. 0x1AA3-0x1AB0 RETAIL 0x1AFF-0x1B00 /\ 0x1B06-0x1B0B < ** > 0x1B11-0x1B14 \/\/ 0x1B1A-0x1B3F Wasn't that easy! You catch on fast, 0x1B5A-0x1B92 You've finished selecting fields and you're ready to exit 0x1B98-0x1BD4 this screen. But before you exit, let's have a quick review. 0x1BE7-0x1BEC Press 0x1BEF-0x1BF4 RETURN 0x1BF7-0x1C0A for a quick review. 0x1C16-0x1C21 Press RETURN 0x1C61-0x1C62 /\ 0x1C68-0x1C6D < oo > 0x1C73-0x1C76 \/\/ 0x1CB2-0x1CB8 ______ 0x1CC1-0x1CC7 \_____\ 0x1CD4-0x1CD8 ____ 0x1D08-0x1D0B ____ 0x1D31-0x1D35 _____ 0x1D3E-0x1D50 ___________________ 0x1D56-0x1D69 /__________________/ 0x1D87-0x1D90 / 0x1DAB-0x1DB4 / 0x1DC5-0x1DC9 ----- 0x1ED3-0x1F16 First you told RGEN to create a report using the data from the 0x1F25-0x1F68 PRODUCTS.DTA file. 0x1FC9-0x200C You're the boss. Using RGEN to create a report is like getting 0x201B-0x205E specific information from a file in your filing cabinet and 0x206D-0x20B0 setting it on someone's desk. RGEN is your on-the-spot reporter. 0x21D6-0x21DB ______ 0x21E7-0x21EE /FILE \ 0x2232-0x223E PRODUCTS.DEF 0x22FA-0x2310 I'll have your report 0x231C-0x2332 ready in two minutes, 0x2404-0x2405 /\ 0x240B-0x2410 < ** > 0x2416-0x2419 \/\/ 0x241F-0x2453 Next you told RGEN which fields from the PRODUCTS.DEF 0x245A-0x2489 file to include on your report. The fields will 0x2490-0x24BA appear on the report in the order selected. 0x24C1-0x24EF Selecting the PRODUCT field name first makes it 0x24F6-0x2522 the title of the first column on your report. 0x2543-0x254F P R O D U C T 0x2565-0x2571 P R O D U C T 0x2587-0x2597 W H O L E S A L E 0x25AD-0x25BD W H O L E S A L E 0x25D3-0x25DD R E T A I L 0x25F3-0x25FD R E T A I L 0x2613-0x261B S T O C K 0x2631-0x2639 S T O C K 0x26CD-0x26E6 Name PRACTICE 0x26F9-0x2700 __/__/__ 0x272D-0x2754 _______ ______ ___.__ ___.__ 0x2810-0x28216 PRODUCT 0x2880-0x2884 STOCK 0x28EA-0x28F2 WHOLESALE 0x2960-0x2965 RETAIL 0x29C5-0x29F1 Report name: PRACTICE File name: PRODUCTS 0x29F8-0x2A12 Number of columns used: 046 0x2B12-0x2B4A CURSOR: ^A=left item ^F=right item 0x2B51-0x2B9B RETURN=enter selection ^K=remove/restore message below 0x2C9C-0x2CB2 Your field choices are: 0x2CB9-0x2CCA You have selected: 0x2CD1-0x2CD7 PRODUCT 0x2CDB-0x2CDF STOCK 0x2CE3-0x2CEB WHOLESALE 0x2CEF-0x2CF4 RETAIL 0x2DF8-0x2DFB /\ 0x2E01-0x2E06 < ** > 0x2E0C-0x2E10 \/\/ 0x2E16-0x2E38 Review's over! We're back to RGEN. 0x2E3E-0x2E61 Now you can exit and run the report. 0x2E67-0x2E87 (The exit command will not appear 0x2E8D-0x2EB7 on the menu at the Field Selection Screen.) 0x2ED6-0x2EDB Press 0x2EDE-0x2EDF ^C 0x2EE2-0x2EF4 , the exit command. 0x2F31-0x2F51 Press CTRL and C at the same time 0x2F79-0x2FAB The report specification is now complete. You may: 0x2FB2-0x2FFF A=Abandon form-> start over or exit S=Save form -> make another or exit 0x3006-0x3053 L=save form -> edit report Layout F=save form -> edit File definition 0x305A-0x3083 SPACE=no save -> field selection 0x3086-0x30A3 R=save form -> Run the report 0x30D8-0x30E9 (A/S/L/F/R/SPACE): 0x31F2-0x31F9 /\ 0x31FF-0x3204 < ** > 0x320A-0x320F \/\/ 0x3223-0x3249 Look at the choices on the EXIT SCREEN. 0x3250-0x3272 RGEN wants to know what to do next. 0x3279-0x32AB You're ready to save and print the PRACTICE report. 0x32B1-0x32E0 RGEN will save it in a file called PRACTICE.RPT. 0x32E6-0x32FD RPT stands for "report." 0x331E-0x3334 Press the command that 0x3337-0x333B saves 0x3343-0x3346 and 0x3349-0x334C runs 0x334F-0x335A the report. 0x3366-0x338A Find this command on the EXIT SCREEN: 0x3392-0x33AF R=save form -> Run the report 0x33E1-0x3427 Do you want output to go to a disk file instead of the printer? (Y/N) N 0x3561-0x3571 ---- ---- 0x357E-0x358E ---- ---- 0x359B-0x35AB ---- ---- 0x35F3-0x3606 / o o o o o o o o \ 0x360C-0x3620 / o o o o o o o o o \ 0x36AC-0x36B2 PRINTER 0x36B8-0x36C7 ___________ 0x36CD-0x36DD / \ 0x36E3-0x36F6 __/_____________\__ 0x36FC-0x3710 /___________________\ 0x3716-0x372A \___________________/ 0x3740-0x374D PRINTER 0x3763-0x3770 PRINTER 0x3786-0x3793 PRINTER 0x37A9-0x37B6 PRINTER 0x3809-0x3814 To the 0x381A-0x3824 DISK 0x390C-0x3916 DISK 0x392C-0x3936 DISK 0x394C-0x3956 DISK 0x396C-0x3976 DISK 0x398B-0x39D8 If you don't have a printer, you would normally send the report to a special 0x39DE-0x3A2A disk file. This file would be saved under the same report name with a .PRN 0x3A30-0x3A71 extension. It remains on your disk, ready to print at any time. 0x3A9D-0x3AA1 Type 0x3AA4 N 0x3AA7-0x3ABF if you do have a printer 0x3AC7-0x3ACB Type 0x3ACE Y 0x3AD1-0x3AED if you do not have a printer 0x3AFA-0x3B0E Only N or Y allowed 0x3B40-0x3B53 Enter report month: 0x3C53-0x3C9E CURSOR: CR=next item ^S=left char ^D=right char ^A=prev entry 0x3CA4-0x3CEC OTHER: ^G=delete char ^V=insert hole ^C=abort report ^R=restart 0x3DEC-0x3E13 PRACTICE REPORT 0x3E19-0x3E20 __/__/__ 0x3E26-0x3E2E PRODUCT= 0x3E34-0x3E66 PRODUCT STOCK WHOLESALE RETAIL 0x3F6A-0x3F6E /\ 0x3F73-0x3F78 < ** > 0x3F7E-0x3F82 \/\/ 0x3F88-0x3FA4 REPORT needs a date to begin! 0x3FAA-0x3FDB The date you type here will appear on your report. 0x4077-0x408A Enter report month: 0x4160-0x4168 Type the 0x416B-0x4177 current month 0x417A-0x4186 (two digits) 0x41F7-0x4201 Press 0x4204-0x421C RETURN 0x4239-0x4244 Press RETURN 0x4299-0x42AF Enter report day: 0x42BF-0x42EE Be sure your printer is ON and loaded with paper 0x42F5-0x430D before you type the date. 0x431B-0x4354 Your report will begin printing as soon as you type in the 0x435A-0x436E year and press RETURN 0x4381-0x438A Type the 0x438D-0x4397 current day 0x439A-0x43A6 (two digits) 0x4405-0x4411 Press 0x4414-0x442A RETURN 0x4447-0x4452 Press RETURN 0x44A5-0x44BB Enter report year: 0x44C3-0x44DE Type the last two digits of 0x44E1-0x44EA this year 0x4547-0x4553 Press 0x4556-0x456D RETURN 0x458A-0x4595 Press RETURN 0x4658-0x466A Type a number (0-9) 0x46C3-0x46E8 PRACTICE REPORT 0x4716-0x4749 PRODUCT STOCK WHOLESALE RETAIL 0x474E-0x4781 _______ _____ _________ ______ 0x4786-0x47B9 BODKINS 46 325.68 651.36 0x47BE-0x47F0 GADGETS 214 43.95 87.90 0x47F5-0x4828 GIZMOS 136 129.15 258.30 0x482D-0x4860 WHATSITS 134 135.55 271.10 0x4865-0x4898 WIDGETS 155 99.98 199.96 0x49C0-0x49FB CONGRATULATIONS, 0x4AA1-0x4ADC You now have a report that looks like this: 0x4C6D-0x4C6F __\ 0x4E4A-0x4E58 PRACTICE REPORT 0x4E7F-0x4EA8 PRODUCT STOCK WHOLESALE RETAIL 0x4EB9-0x4EE2 ------- ----- --------- ------ 0x4EF3-0x4F1C BODKINS 46 325.68 651.36 0x4F2D-0x4F55 GADGETS 214 43.95 87.90 0x4F66-0x4F8F GIZMOS 136 129.15 258.30 0x4FA0-0x4FC9 WHATSITS 134 135.55 271.10 0x4FD1-0x4FFA WIDGETS 155 99.98 199.96 0x534D-0x5374 Before you leave InfoStar, let's review. 0x53B0-0x53B1 /\ 0x53B7-0x53BC < ** > 0x53C2-0x53C5 \/\/ 0x548E-0x54C2 Now you're ready to take a Tutor quiz, just for fun. 0x54D1-0x5504 If you don't know the answer, just press RETURN and 0x5513-0x552C I'll tell you what it is. 0x55F8-0x561D ************************************** 0x5623-0x5648 * * 0x564E-0x5687 * _ * Choose From 0x568D-0x56C4 * _ _ _ _ _ * This List 0x56CA-0x56EF * _ * 0x56F5-0x572A * _ _ _ _ _ _ * date 0x5730-0x5767 * _ _ * fields 0x576D-0x57A2 * _ _ _ _ _ _ _ * file 0x57A8-0x57DC * _ * fun 0x57E2-0x5818 * * quick 0x581E-0x5855 * * return 0x585B-0x5880 ************************************** 0x5892-0x58B1 Type your answer in the space or 0x58B7-0x58BC Press 0x58BF-0x58C4 RETURN 0x58C7-0x58D9 to see the answer. 0x58E4-0x58F2 _______________ 0x58FA-0x5942 What adjective describes the speed of a RGEN report? _____ 0x5972-0x5976 QUICK 0x5992-0x59A8 The correct answer is: 0x59AB-0x59AF QUICK 0x59B7-0x59BC Right! 0x59C6-0x59CE Q U I C K 0x5A0D-0x5A12 ______ 0x5A1A-0x5A61 What is the first thing you select when creating a Quick Report? ____ 0x5A91-0x5A94 FILE 0x5AB0-0x5AC6 The correct answer is: 0x5AC9-0x5ACC FILE 0x5AD4-0x5AD9 Right! 0x5AE3-0x5AEB Q U I C K 0x5B44-0x5B48 _____ 0x5B50-0x5B99 What is your second selection? ______ 0x5BC9-0x5BCE FIELDS 0x5BEA-0x5C00 The correct answer is: 0x5C03-0x5C08 FIELDS 0x5C10-0x5C15 Right! 0x5C39-0x5C43 F I E L D S 0x5C82-0x5C88 _______ 0x5C90-0x5CD6 What rhymes with SUN and is another word for "having a great time"? ___ 0x5D06-0x5D08 FUN 0x5D24-0x5D3A The correct answer is: 0x5D3D-0x5D3F FUN 0x5D47-0x5D4C Right! 0x5D56-0x5D60 F I E L D S 0x5DB3-0x5DB6 ____ 0x5DBE-0x5E07 Which key do you press to enter your file or field selection? ______ 0x5E37-0x5E3C RETURN 0x5E58-0x5E6E The correct answer is: 0x5E71-0x5E76 RETURN 0x5E7E-0x5E83 Right! 0x5EA1-0x5EAB R E T U R N 0x5EEA-0x5EF0 _______ 0x5EF8-0x5F3F What's the last thing you type before your report begins to print? ____ 0x5F6F-0x5F72 DATE 0x5F8E-0x5FA4 The correct answer is: 0x5FA7-0x5FAA DATE 0x5FB2-0x5FB7 Right! 0x5FC1-0x5FCB R E T U R N 0x6055-0x6058 /\ 0x605E-0x6063 < oo > 0x6069-0x606D \/\/ 0x6190-0x61D0 We work so well together! And look at all you've learned to do: 0x633A-0x633C * 0x633F-0x634F How to begin RGEN 0x6365-0x6397 * 0x636A-0x6380 How to name your report 0x6396-0x6398 * 0x639B-0x63AE How to select a file 0x63C4-0x63C6 * 0x63C9-0x63DA How to turn a help 0x63E0-0x63EA message off 0x6400-0x6402 * 0x6405-0x6427 How to select which fields you want 0x642D-0x6447 included on your report 0x645D-0x645F * 0x6462-0x647F How to save and run the report 0x6495-0x6497 * 0x649A-0x64B3 How to print the report or 0x64B9-0x64CD save it on a disk 0x661F-0x662A REPORTS MENU 0x666D-0x666F 1 0x6673-0x668B Create a Quick Report 0x66A0-0x66A2 2 0x66A6-0x66BF Create a Custom Report 0x66D4-0x66D6 3 0x66DA-0x66EB Print a Report 0x6700-0x6702 H 0x6706-0x670D Help 0x677B-0x679D Type a number or H and press RETURN 0x67E8-0x67FB ESC to previous menu 0x67FF-0x680E ^J for more info 0x6814-0x681A Choice: 0x6921-0x694F Now its time to leave InfoStar. Take a look at 0x6955-0x6963 the menu and... 0x6969 * 0x696F-0x6973 \ /\ 0x6979-0x697E < ** > 0x6984-0x6987 \/\/ 0x699A-0x69A3 Press the 0x69A6-0x69B3 Previous Menu 0x69B6-0x69BC command 0x69C9-0x69DC ESC to previous menu 0x69E2-0x69F8 Look for this wording-- 0x69FE-0x6A12 ESC to previous menu 0x6A33-0x6A35 ESC 0x6C5A-0x6C69 Company name. MicroPro. 0x6E49-0x6E51 MAIN MENU 0x6E86-0x6E88 1 0x6E8C-0x6E9F Forms & Data Entry 0x6EB4-0x6EB6 2 0x6EBA-0x6EC2 Reports 0x6ED7-0x6ED9 3 0x6EDD-0x6EE5 Sorting 0x6EFA-0x6EFC 4 0x6F00-0x6F10 System Building 0x6F25-0x6F27 H 0x6F2B-0x6F30 Help 0x6F9E-0x6FC0 Type a number or H and press RETURN 0x700B-0x7015 ^KX to exit 0x7019-0x7028 ^J for more info 0x702E-0x7034 Choice: 0x713A-0x717B You're back at the Main Menu where you can choose another InfoStar 0x7181-0x7195 activity. Instead... 0x71B0-0x71C7 Press the Exit command, 0x71CA-0x71CB ^K 0x71CE X 0x71DA-0x71E4 ^KX to exit 0x71EA-0x7210 Hold down the CTRL key while pressing K 0x722F-0x7230 ^K 0x7265-0x7266 ^K 0x7269 X 0x727B-0x7281 Press X 0x72DA-0x72DE /\ 0x72E4-0x72EA < ** > 0x72F0-0x72F5 \/\/ 0x7412-0x744A Now when you need a Quick Report, 0x7463-0x749B you'll know what to do. All the commands you need 0x74A8-0x74E0 are on the menus, and the InfoStar Reference Guide 0x74ED-0x7525 explains them in detail. 0x7577-0x75AF See the prompt at the bottom of the screen? It means 0x75BC-0x75F4 that you've returned to your operating system. 0x7732-0x7751 If you'd like to run through 0x775D-0x777C ReportTutor once more: 0x77B6-0x77BA Type 0x77BD-0x77C3 RSTUTOR 0x77C6-0x77D1 then press 0x77D4-0x77DA RETURN 0x7991-0x7996 RETURN 0x7999-0x79AA to continue or 0x79AD-0x79AF ESC 0x79B2-0x79BB to exit 0x79CA-0x79EE You can press only RETURN or ESC here Program in Action